All About You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It was meant to just be a month at the beach, but now it's turned into four weeks to win over the most gorgeous girl he's met. Haleb. OneShot.


_So I am completely in love with this song from Hilary Duff, it's cute, it's fun and it's all summery. Even my husband (yeeeees, we got married yesterday!) really liked it. This is just meant to be light and fluffy, and I wanted to get some Ashley Benson dancing around in there, because I first fell in love with her in _Fab Five _and _Bring It On: In It To Win It_. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters._

_Think you're all about me but I'm all about you_  
><em>Turn the lights down let me show you it's true<em>  
><em>Get a little taste of what I'm into<em>  
><em>Think you're all about me but I'm all about you<em>

It wasn't going to be anything except sun, surf and sexy chicks for the next four weeks. Caleb Rivers and two of his best friends, Toby Cavanaugh and Lucas Gottesman, had been planning this trip for the past three months. School had just finished and they were out for summer. They were off to the beach for the first month, before having to return to reality and start working their asses of to save for University. Girls had always been in the equation, although no-one steady. That was until they arrived at their beach side hotel and realized that there was a dancing competition holding it's finals in the lobby. And then it turned out that Toby actually knew one of the girls; it was the same girl he had been crushing on since they met the summer before at some fancy holiday resort that their parents had both forced them to attend. Apparently it was for the best, because they had spent most days together, fooling around on their last night enough to make an impression on Toby for this long. But it was her blonde friend that caught all of his attention, and he knew there wasn't going to be another girl for the rest of summer break.

"Okay, seriously," Caleb muttered to Lucas as they laid back on beach chairs, watching as Hanna Marin laughed with Spencer Hastings a couple of feet away. "Have I done something to offend her? She is a babe to everyone except me, then she just turns her nose up and won't speak when I'm around." Lucas shrugged, looking completely disinterested.

"The ways of a woman are a mystery," he said, crossing his arms behind his head. Caleb rolled his eyes and picked up the closest thing to him, tossing it at Lucas's pale chest.

"If you were interested in her, you would be bugging me just as much as I'm bugging you," he stated.

"Yeah, that's right," Lucas agreed, smirking at his friend. "And you would be just as unhelpful!" There was a sudden shriek and Hanna and Spencer were suddenly tripping over their feet to get away from Toby, who was dripping wet from beach water and running toward them. Hanna stumbled over a beach bag and ended up sprawled over Caleb's body. She was laughing so hard her body was shaking, and her chest was rising and falling, and she curled herself around Caleb as Toby advanced on her. He leaned in close and shook his head, droplets of water spraying over the three sitting down, earning another shriek from Hanna. "Asshole!" Lucas shouted as Toby straightened up and laughed. The boy then proceeded to take off after Spencer, leaving Hanna curled around Caleb's body. After a moment, she sat herself up, shooting him a quick smile.

"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder as she got up and walked over to where Aria Montgomery was sun bathing, her ass swaying tantalizingly in it's silver bikini.

"Well there you go," Lucas nodded in her direction. "You've officially got more action this summer holiday than I have."

Caleb rolled his eyes at his friend.

* * *

><p>The girls practiced every day without fail, usually for a solid four hours every morning, and most mornings the boys would join them, if only for a short amount of time. The girls were good, they were good friends and they knew each other well, which was reflected in the way they moved around each other. Their bodies were in sync, and they were comfortable with each other. Caleb's favorite part was when they got there for the warm up, or the cool down. Hanna would stretch out her legs, bend her body into these weird positions that did not appear comfortable at all but apparently were good for her muscles, and arch her back, pushing her breasts out. She was gorgeous, and she had a stunning body. After their practice they would join them on the beach, swimming and drinking, enjoying the sun. As much as Caleb tried, interchanging between mild indifference to outright interest, Hanna kept herself at a distance.<p>

"I am begging you," he murmured to Aria, the pretty girl with pink and blue streaks in her hair who was closest with the blonde. "What does it take to get her attention?" She had thrown her head back and laughed at his pitiful expression. Then she had patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"You already have her attention, hun," she said. "That's why she's ignoring you."

"What?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"The last guy she was with—Noel—was a total asshole," Aria began. "She really liked him, and would do anything he asked. Like, he would have these parties every weekend—they were the same every time. His friends, getting drunk, talking about chicks, hitting on chicks, gambling on sports, ya know? None of the stuff she was into. And he always wanted her there, and so she would go. And he didn't like her doing her own thing after school, didn't really like her hanging out with us. He was just a douche, really possessive and shit." Caleb felt himself hating this guy already, given how sweet and outgoing Hanna was. "So now, every guy that she starts liking just the tiniest amount, she ignores, because she doesn't want to get into the position again, where's it all about the other person."

"Right," Caleb muttered, glancing over to where Hanna was talking easily with Lucas, her arm slung around the shoulders of the boy.

"You've got some proving of yourself to do, boy," Aria said with a grin, punching him lightly on the arm.

* * *

><p>He had two weeks left, and he planned to use them wisely. Caleb was no good with the romance stuff, but he knew a few things. Every morning he saw Hanna, he said 'hi'. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that she looked good. The first two mornings she looked surprised and raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. The third morning, she blushed, and he just wanted to kiss her full on the mouth. He restrained himself though, giving her a wide smile before going back to the sidelines of their work out room with the boys. He was observant, and knew that she took her coffee with whipped cream and a cinnamon stick, and that her favorite cold drink was an iced pineapple slushie. They all went out to breakfast most mornings before their rehearsal, and he would have her coffee waiting, then a slushie for her when she finished practice. Aria would shoot him knowing grins, his friends nudging him in the side jokingly.<p>

Caleb didn't care if he looked like a whipped idiot who wasn't getting any, coz the way Hanna's eyes lit up made it worth it.

The results didn't come until four days before they were meant to leave, a Monday night, two days before the girls big competition. Spencer, as captain of their dance squad, had decided that they could do with a couple of days off, to relax. The completely shocked looks of her friends faces said this was completely unlike their competitive friend, and Caleb guessed it had something to do with the laid back nature of his friend, who he knew was currently sleeping every night in the bed of the brunette. There was a big party down on the beach, a bonfire had been built and there were fiery torches stabbed into the sand to light everyones path. Drinks were flowing from kegs and being pulled out of ice boxes spread throughout the beach, music pumping into the night air from speakers. Hanna looked absolutely gorgeous in a purple bikini top and black mini shorts that were so small they barely covered her perfect, pert ass, and her long blonde hair was loose, a fake purple flower propped behind her ear.

"Hey," Caleb murmured, leaning in close to her. She jumped at his voice and then grinned as she realized it was him. She was holding a bottle of some type of alcohol in her hand, and from the flushed look on her face and in her eyes, he could tell it wasn't her first.

"Hey," she chirped back with a wide smile.

"You enjoying yourself?" He ventured, aiming for an actual conversation with her. Hanna nodded enthusiastically as she looked around at the other dancing party-goers.

"I think Toby is good for Spencer," she took a long drink from her bottle, before throwing it in a nearby recycling bin. "She is the most driven and psychotic team captain to have. Her family is, like, _perfect_ at everything they do, and she expects the same from all of us." Caleb raised his eyebrows at her and Hanna's flashed wide as she understood the impression she was giving off. "No, no—it's good! I mean, if I was in charge, I would leave everything to the last minute and then we would just be this jumbled up mess on the day of competition. Or if Aria was in charge, we would all be dancing to some weird celtic music that no-one had ever heard of, and we would look like we were part of some cult. Or if Emily—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Caleb laughed, cutting off her rambling. "Spencer is a good captain, albeit somewhat of a perfectionist."

"Exactly!" Hanna gave a relieved laugh.

"How are you feeling about the competition?" He asked, snagging two drinks from a nearby ice bucket, a beer for himself and the same clear and black bottle that Hanna had been drinking from previously. She accepted it with a smile, twisting off the lid expertly and flicking it into the bin.

"Nervous as fuck," she admitted. It was oddly arousing to hear the blonde princess swear. "But then I always do. We always get up really early and have waffles with ice cream and strawberries—well Aria just has the waffles and fruit, then watch the first _Bring It On_ movie, and I always feel so much better. We all do."

"Why the need to get up so early?"

"Well, we always have waffles before a big meet," Hanna said. "It's tradition. The first competition we ever had we had waffles for breakfast at the normal time. Emily did this triple tumble and then threw up _all over the judges._" Caleb laughed along with her at her memory. "So, now we make sure we get up at like five thirty so our stomachs have time to settles. Hence the two hour movie."

"Make's sense," he informed her.

"I know right," Hanna tilted her head to the side. "We've been competing together since we were twelve, so we've had lots of time to perfect it."

"And where would I fit into it?" Caleb asked, smirking and looking at her sideways. Hanna hesitated before flipping her hair over her shoulder and returning his smile.

"What makes you think you do?"

"The fact you haven't told me to piss off yet," he grinned and nudged her shoulder. Hanna rolled her eyes and nudged him back playfully. They didn't get much further with their conversation, because a very drunk Aria and Emily Fields stumbled over, slinging their arms around Hanna and convincing her it would be a good idea to dance with them to _Wannabe_ by Spice Girls. Caleb was more than happy to stand back and watch as Spencer joined them, the girls jumping up and down, throwing them arms over their heads to the feel good song. Hanna looked so free and happy, the bottle of Smirnoff above her head as she wiggled her ass and hugged her friends, kicking up sand with her feet. Toby grinned and poked him in the side as he nodded in her direction at one point when she was looking directly at him, holding out her index finger and indicating he come over to her. He joined her in the throngs of dancing people, Toby close behind to wrap his arms around Spencer, and they danced together for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Toby knew about the girls tradition before their competition, but they had decided against joining them. It was something the girls prepared for together, and they respected that. Lucas had ended up with some girl he had met at a coffee shop, and had been MIA for the past few days, so it was only the two boys who made their way to the venue for the competition. They had thought that getting there an hour before it started would get them good seats, but the place was packed. They decided to stand, managing to find somewhere near the front where they had a good view of the stage where the girls would be performing, and also of the big screen projecting all of the dances.<p>

They were third on, and they looked good. The four walked on looking confident, grinning at each other and the crowd and the judges, before the music for their routine kicked in. _This Is How We Do_ by Katy Perry quickly faded into _22_ by Taylor Swift, before ending in _FU_ by Miley Cyrus. The girls were flawless, Hanna ending the routine by executing a perfect double round off, winking at the camera, which made everyone in the audience feel as though she was winking right at them. The girls came second overall, which Caleb and Toby felt was a great injustice, but the girls were happy, jumping up and down as they were presented with their trophy and cheque. The boys managed to sneak into the tents where the girls had to gather after the competition, and waited for them. The tent was filled with squealing girls and absolutely reeked of hairspray. When their girls came in, they were all laughing and looking at the trophy, and Toby grasped Spencer around the waist and spun her around in the air. Hanna grinned widely at Caleb and wrapped him in a hug, and Aria shot him a knowing wink over her friends shoulder.

The next day, Caleb rented a convertible and took Hanna out. It was the first time they had properly been alone together, and it really could have gone either way. But it was great. She turned the music up loud, and threw her head back, letting the wind whip at her hair and tangle it out behind her. She definitely had a thing for girly music, but he really didn't care, letting her play whatever music she wanted because then she sang loudly and wiggled around in her seat and laughed, and he loved it all.

"Ohmygod, what is this place?" She asked as he pulled up in a little alcove where they were surrounded by cliffs.

"Toby and Spencer found it the other day when they went out hiking," Caleb said as they got out of the car and she grabbed her bag with their towels and food.

"Hiking? Is that what he told you they did?" Hanna grinned. Caleb laughed.

"Anyway, they said it was some kind of private beach? But there was no one here, so I'm hoping today will be the same," he said as he slid his hand boldly into hers. She didn't seem to mind, linking her fingers through his and swinging them between their bodies. They made it to the beach and the alcove was empty, looking absolutely perfect with the clean white sand and clear blue waves crashing in. Caleb pulled off his shirt and threw it down where Hanna had dropped her bag, waiting for her to pull off the sundress she was wearing until she was just in a neon green bikini that contrasted with her sun-kissed skin. She tied her hair up on top of her head and then gave him a playful shove before running toward the water. He caught her easily, arms going around her waist and pulling her under the water as a wave broke in front of them.

They spent hours in the water, laughing and shoving each other around gently. More than once, Caleb had wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he left that up to her. Finally they headed back up to the beach, where they ate the fruit and chips they had brought. They laid back on their towels, the sun lulling them in and out of sleep as they sun bathed. When Caleb woke up, Hanna's body was shadowing his face as she straddled his body. His eyes widened in surprise and then glazed over as he realized that she had taken off her bikini top.

"You've been kinda perfect the past few weeks, Caleb," Hanna said softly, reaching behind her to undo her hair, so that it was tumbling around her shoulders. The sun glowed behind her, creating an almost halo look above her blonde head. "And I think it's time for something to be all about you."

"You don't have to," Caleb managed to choke out as she rocked herself over his crotch, her hands tracing his abdominal muscles lightly.

"Oh," her movements paused and she raised an eyebrow playfully. "I can stop if you want." Caleb rolled his eyes and grinned, reaching his hands around her back to pull her down to him, her breasts crushing against his bare chest. Her mouth slanted over his, the kiss starting sweet and slow until she ran her tongue over his lower lip and ground her hips down on his. He moaned into her mouth, his hands trailing up her spine and then sliding around to cup her breasts as her tongue played with his. "Just so you know," she panted after a couple of minutes. "I'm more than happy for this to go back to being all about me after this."

"I'm right with you, babe," Caleb grinned, before cupping the smooth skin of her jaw, and drawing her lips back to his.

_Tell me what you guys think! _


End file.
